


#17 Pride

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Gary have a brief and silly debate on positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#17 Pride

Ash and Gary lay together beneath the messy sheets of the bed. Ash had his head rested in the crook of Gary's arm and had been lying there quietly for a while now, just basking in his warmth. Then a thought had occurred to him.

"Hey, why is it always like this anyway?"

"Huh?" Gary turned his head, looking at Ash in bafflement.

"I mean, how come you are always the one on the top?" Ash narrowed his eyes at Gary. "Don't you think that maybe I should get to be on the top for once?"

A brief laugh slipped through Gary's lips and he smirked. Amusement shone in his eyes. "Really, Ash? Does it matter all that much? Hmm... don't tell me you feel like it hurts your pride to be on the bottom. Is that it?"

"What? No!" Ash's cheeks flushed. "Maybe I just feel like getting to be on the top for a change? Why is it such a big deal if I want to anyway? If it doesn't matter, why don't you just agree to be the bottom?"

"I have to be on the top because I'm better."

"What? That's not true!"

"Oh, really, Ashy-boy?" Gary drawled, lips curved up.

Ash sat up, giving him an indignant look. "Alright then, I've got it! We're going to have a Pokémon battle to decide who gets to be on the top next time!" He pointed at Gary in a dramatic manner.

Gary slowly blinked. "Uh, that would be a very strange reason to have a battle... but, heck, why not?"


End file.
